


Movie Night

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Various Shows Short Stories [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, a lot of it, double teaming, inspired fic, so dirty oh my god, subspace if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry decides that Len and Mick need to see their sex tape.<br/>It doesn't work out quite as he expected, but he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rushed Release](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301688) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> This was inspired by [RedHead's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead) "Rushed Release", the second chapter of her series [Ice Hot Lightning](http://archiveofourown.org/series/285006).  
> And if you haven't read that yet, do it now, because without it, the premise of this story doesn't make much sense :D  
> Also, you're missing out, it's such great, hot work!
> 
> Please tell me if I missed any tags!  
> Thanks to Granvas and Pretzel-log1c for the beta reading and the flailing. You're both awesome!
> 
> I really hope you won't hate me for this, RedHead! :D  
> I also took "Doll" as Mick's favorite endearment for Barry, because I liked it a lot in your fic :)

Barry didn’t touch the DVD for a while. The fact that it existed was bad enough, but knowing that Ray probably watched it... Barry wanted to find a hole and die.

 

He guessed Ray didn't actually watch the whole thing, but he couldn't be sure - he certainly wasn't going to ask.

So this was how he ended up waiting three weeks before he finally watched the DVD.

 

And boy, was it a good idea to do it while he was all alone in the house.

To watch himself begging to be fucked, being tied up, being greedy for his two enemies - Barry thought he should feel more shame, more guilt. But he just found it hot and managed a new record of orgasms in a night.

 

At some point he thought: _Len and Mick need to see this!_

***

Barry had asked himself what he would do when he saw Len and Mick again. In a more… _professional_ setting this time.

 

He still hadn’t found a satisfactory answer when Cisco called him to tell him that Cold and Heatwave had been seen at a jewellery store.

 

Without thinking, Barry grabbed the DVD, changed into his suit (which he now kept in his room, no reason to keep it at the lab when everyone knew he was The Flash anyway), and sped to the scene.

 

He arrived just as Mick – _Heatwave_ , Barry reminded himself – set the storefront on fire. Barry rolled his eyes and barrelled into him, making the other man let go of his gun as he fell to the ground.

 

Barry chuckled and barely avoided getting hit by the ice Cold shot at him from the next alley.

 

“You’re late, Flash,” Len called out as he moved to help Mick up. “Almost thought you were standing us up.”

 

Barry grinned. “Never,” he said and winked at the two men before running at them again.

 

Mick was still reaching for his gun and Len’s shots were easy to avoid. Barry grabbed the parka – and for once the ridiculous thing was good for something – and exchanged the stolen jewels inside for the DVD.

 

Then he turned himself around so he got clipped by a blast of ice, falling to the ground with a hiss of pain.

 

“Fuck,” he cursed and looked at Len who took a step towards him, his face twisted into something weird. Barry had trouble to identify it behind the goggles but he liked to think it was concern.

 

Instead of shooting at him again, Len grabbed Mick’s arm and the two men escaped through the alley.

 

Barry rolled onto his back. “They’re gone,” he told Cisco through the com. “But I got the jewels back and no one got hurt. So, a good day, I’d say.”

 

Cisco fussed a bit but had to agree in the end.

 

Barry placed the jewels back in the store, untying the unhurt clerks and giving them a smile for their thanks.

 

On the way home he decided not to think too much about the fact that he’d let himself get hurt on purpose just so that Captain Cold and Heatwave could escape – with the DVD of their sex tape.

 

That way waited madness.

***

“That was weird, right?”

 

Len hummed as he opened the door to the safe house he and Mick were staying in right now.

 

It was one of their nicer ones, furnished with a great media room and kitchen.

 

“I mean, just disarming me and then actually getting hit by your gun? Not even a quip? That was weird,” Mick continued, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket up by the door. He was surprisingly methodical about his clothes.

 

“It was,” Len agreed, putting his gun and goggles away first. “I’m pretty sure he got clipped on purpose. But I don’t know – That little shit.”

 

Mick made an inquisitive noise and came over.

 

Len had just taken off his parka and reached into the pocket he’d put the jewellery in. He pulled out a DVD instead.

 

“He switched it out,” Len said, a smirk on his face. “He took the jewels and then he let us escape.”

 

Mick blinked and then let out a laugh. “Geez, that kid is something else. What’s that then?”

 

Len turned the undescribed DVD over. “No idea. Let’s check it out.”

 

The two men walked to the media room – after Mick growled at Len to take off his shoes.

“He must really want for us to watch this,” Mick said as he sat down.

 

Len was popping the DVD in the player and nodded. “Bad enough to let us go without a fight,” he agreed and moved to the couch to sit on the other side of Mick. “Must be something special.”

 

He clicked on the remote and hit play. The first thing that turned up was…

 

“Hey, isn’t that the office where we –“

 

“Fucked Barry senseless?” Len continued Mick’s disbelieving question. “Yes, I think it is.”

Len felt his eyebrows lift as he watched himself, Mick, and Barry enter the frame. He hit pause and looked at Mick who had the same stunned look on his face Len was probably sporting.

 

“Did the kid just give us a sex tape of our last meeting?” his friend asked and Len had to suppress a hysterical laugh.

 

“Yes,” he answered. “I believe he did. I wonder where he got it from.”

 

Mick frowned. “There must have been security cameras in that office… And the kid said he knew Palmer. So… Palmer sent it to him?”

 

Len nodded slowly. “Makes sense. So, Palmer gets a call from his security, looks at the tape – I wonder if he watched it all?” He felt anger at the thought of the pretentious rich boy watching them fucking Barry. That was not something anyone else deserved to see!

 

“And then he sent it to the Flash,” Mick continued, his frown deepening. “It’s been over a month. Why does the kid give it to us now?”

 

Len opened his mouth but closed it again, thinking. A smirk appeared on his face. “You think he watched it?” he asked Mick whose pupils dilated at the thought. “You think he jerked off to it? And that’s why it took him so long to give it to us?”

 

Mick swallowed. “If he did… That’s not very nice of him. Not to share right away.”

 

He met Len’s gaze. “Naughty boy,” he said, and Len knew his friend had the same idea he had.

 

“Naughty boy indeed,” Len murmured and took out his phone.

***

Barry was back at home when his phone rang. He was fretting about his decision to give the DVD to the two men. What if they laughed at it? What if they made it public? Okay, he didn’t really think that would happen, but his mind went strange places when he was upset.

 

So when his phone rang he almost crashed into a wall when he recognized the ringtone he had assigned to Len.

 

Feeling a mixture of dread and excitement, he took the call. “Yes?” he asked, hoping his voice wasn’t shaking audibly.

 

“Interesting gift you made us today,” came Len’s deep voice through the phone and Barry shivered. He had developed an unfortunate reaction to that voice, he realised as he felt heat gathering in his stomach.

 

“I thought it was something I should share with you,” he answered, swallowing. “Have you watched it yet?”

 

“No,” Len answered and Barry’s stomach fell. “I wonder if you have, though.”

 

Barry blinked, feeling confused. “I… yes. I mean. It took me a while, but… I watched it.”

 

“Hmmm…”

 

Barry looked at the phone for a second, wondering what he had done wrong. He had thought Len and Mick would enjoy the video. Why were they calling him – he could hear Mick’s voice in the background, so he was there – instead of watching it? A part of Barry’s mind was screaming at the fact that Barry felt guilt over displeasing the other men. This was weird, right?

 

“I wonder,” came Len’s voice from the phone and Barry stood up straighter on instinct at hearing the steel in it.

 

“I wonder who gave you permission to watch that video by yourself.”

 

The sentence punched the breath out of Barry and he felt dizzy for a second. “I… what?”

 

“I said,” Len repeated patiently, “who gave you permission to watch the video by yourself? Don’t you think that is something you should have shared with us right away?”

 

Barry swallowed again. He was gripping the phone so tight he was worried it might break. “I… I didn’t think about it,” he confessed, shame and guilt gnawing on his guts. He didn’t like Len sounding like this, so disappointed. “I’m sorry?”

 

“Is that a question?” came Mick’s voice from the phone and, hey, he was on speaker, apparently. And now Mick sounded angry with him, great.

 

“No!” Barry exclaimed. “I mean. I-I’m sorry I watched the video on my own and not with you.”

 

God, what had his life become?

 

“Good,” Len said, the steel receding from his voice a bit. “We’re at 123 Davon Street. You have five minutes.”

 

Barry blinked. “I… Why?”

 

“For your _punishment_ , of course,” came the smooth answer and then the line went dead.

 

Barry stared at the phone, the conversation running through his head again and again.

 

Punishment. From Len and Mick. Because he’d watched the tape on his own.

 

He shouldn’t go. This was a tremendously bad idea. He knew exactly what was going to happen, but this time it wasn’t his idea, he would have no say in anything. It was supposed to be a punishment. If he went, he gave the two men basically free reign over his body.

 

Barry shivered and zipped out the door.

 

***

 

"So you can be punctual after all," Len said as he opened the door to let Barry in. He didn't wait for an answer as he moved back to the media room.

 

"Shoes off," came Mick's voice from inside and Barry hurried to comply and follow Len.

Mick was sitting on a big couch, the tape was paused on the massive TV.

Barry swallowed and looked at his two - well, whatever they were. Len had sat down on the couch, too.

 

"I'm really sorry," Barry said and scratched his neck. "I didn't think -"

 

"Shut up," Len interrupted him and Barry closed his mouth with an audible click. "You're not here to bore us with your apologies," the older man continued. "You're here because you were a bad boy and need a punishment. Isn't that right?"

 

Barry swallowed. He felt himself getting hard. "Yes," he whispered and Len grinned.

 

"Excellent. Take your clothes off. Slowly."

 

Barry looked at Mick who hadn't said a word since Barry entered the room. The pyromaniac smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

 

Recognising the challenge for what it was, Barry did as he was told. He shivered slightly as he stood naked before the two men just a few minutes later. Thankfully, the A/C wasn't turned on.

 

"Well then," Len said and looked Barry up and down coolly. "As it is a punishment, the first rule is: you're not allowed to cum tonight."

 

Barry opened his mouth in protest, but a warning cough from Mick made him close it again. Right. Punishment.

 

Len smirked. "We're going to watch the tape. That is, Mick and I are. You'll not be in the right position to see anything, I believe."

 

He pointed on the ground in front of the couch, between him and Mick.

 

"Kneel here, Scarlet. I remember how eager you were for Mick's cock that night. So this is what you'll get today. You'll suck him off while we watch the tape. And when it’s over, or when Mick's done, depending what happens first, I'll fuck you. And maybe, if you're very good, I'll change my mind and let you cum after all. Understood?"

 

Barry had grown even harder listening to Len. "I understand," he croaked out and cleared his throat as he moved to his designated spot.

 

Mick was already opening his belt and pants to pull out his cock.

 

Barry almost scraped his knees raw in his haste to fall to the expensive carpet. He wanted Mick in his mouth _yesterday_!

 

"Always so eager," Len chuckled and pressed play on the tape. "I wonder if this really counts as a punishment if you enjoy it so much..."

 

Mick groaned as Barry licked his cock slowly. "If he enjoys it, not cumming will be even worse."

 

Barry whimpered in assent. The thought of getting to suck Mick off, tasting more of him, sent fire to his dick. He swirled his tongue around the head, moaning at the taste. He never figured himself for someone who'd like this, but he definitely was.

 

"Such a pretty little cockslut," Mick growled and gripped Barry's hair, making him moan again. "You look so good with your mouth on my cock, doll. You're made to suck cock."

 

"I think he's made to take cock in general," Len argued and rubbed a finger over Barry's hole.

 

Barry pressed backwards. He was directly in the middle of both men on the couch. As Len had said, he couldn't see the TV - but he could still hear everything.

Hearing himself beg for more wasn't any less hot now than it had been when he was alone.

 

But this time he got Len pushing fingers into his ass while Mick was starting to give shallow thrusts into his throat, all of it to the sound of their last encounter.

 

Barry was sure he could never find a happier way to die.

 

"Always so responsive," Len muttered as he added another finger into Barry's twitching hole. He'd used more lube than strictly necessary and the obscene squelching only added to the sounds coming from the tape.

 

Mick was groaning non stop, fucking deeper into Barry's throat. The angle was a bit weird, as Barry was not right in front of him, but it didn't matter.

 

Barry relaxed and let Mick guide him. The hand gripping his hair was an unmovable object, forcing him to take Mick's cock deeper with every thrust, until it hit his throat.

Barry groaned and, because he felt it appropriate, started to vibrate.

 

"Holy fuck," Mick cursed. "Damn, doll, that's - yeah, just like that, take it, like the good little cockslut you are!"

 

Len added a third finger into Barry's hole, his own cock throbbing in his pants. He was still watching the tape, but only with moderate interest. The sight in front of him was way more exciting.

 

Barry was flushed all over, his hips were trembling, as were his arms holding him up. His hair was in disarray from Mick's continuing pulling, and he was making the most delicious noises.

 

Len was just disappointed he couldn't see Barry's face from this angle; but he trusted Mick's word about how pretty he looked.

 

As if the kid could look anything else than pretty while getting his holes stuffed from both sides.

 

"You love it so much," Len growled. "Love getting fucked by us, love being our little fucktoy. Isn't that right, Scarlet? This is exactly what you need."

 

Barry almost shouted around Mick's cock as Len pushed against his prostate. He was so hard and leaking precum unto the carpet, he was wondering how much longer he could bear this without cumming untouched.

 

"Fuck. Fuck, yeah, almost there, fuck. You gonna drink it all up, aren't you, doll? All that I'm giving you..."

 

That was all the warning Barry got as Mick pulled him down further. Barry's nose was almost touching the base of Mick's cock as he felt it pulse in his mouth. Hot, sticky cum flooded his mouth and throat and Barry did his best not to spill a single drop.

 

In the background, he heard himself cumming, barely holding himself back from following his past self's example.

 

"Well well well, seems like you both have great timing," Len said. "I was getting impatient."

 

Mick pulled Barry up, smirking at the way the younger man instinctively tried to dive back in.

"He's pretty out of it," Mick said, grinning at Len. "I think I wore him out. Sorry 'bout that."

 

Len returned the grin. "Thankfully I don't expect him to do much of the work."

 

There were arms around his middle and suddenly Barry found himself sitting in Len's lap, staring into those icy blue eyes.

Barry blinked slowly. His head was still filled with the taste and feeling of Mick's cock in his mouth so it took him a second to realise that Len was already positioning them.

 

"Gonna fuck you now, Scarlet," Len whispered before he claimed Barry's swollen lips in a brutal kiss, thrusting into him at the same time.

 

Barry almost wrenched his head away to cry out - not in pain, Len had stretched him well, but from the sudden pleasure - but Len's hand was at his neck and keeping him in place.

 

"Damn, Len," Mick chuckled. He was still sitting in the same spot, pants undone, softening cock out, and watching them. "Must have been really turning you on, watching the little doll suck my cock."

 

Len didn't answer, instead he increased his speed. Being inside Barry was like being encased in liquid fire, like touching Mick's heat gun all over his body. It drove the constant chill away, at least for a time.

 

He wanted more.

 

Barry was _out of his mind._ Len was fucking him like it was the only think he could think of, while kissing him deeper than he'd ever been kissed before. It felt almost... Desperate.

 

Barry groaned and finally got his body operating enough to move his hips in time with Len's thrusts. His prostate was assaulted with almost every move and Barry couldn't stop himself from crying.

 

It was just too much, it felt too good, he needed to cum so desperately it made him choke.

 

"Please," he whimpered as Len finally broke the kiss and bit up and down his neck.

Both his hands were on Barry's hips, probably leaving bruises as colourful as the hickeys he sucked into Barry's skin. "Please, let me cum, please, Len, I need to - I can't take it, please, I need it so bad, I'll do anything, pleaseplease _please_!"

 

"He's begging so prettily," came Mick's rumbling voice from beside them. The tape had long since run out. "He's been a really good boy. Don't you think, Len?"

 

" _Yes!_ " Barry gasped. "I've been so good, please, Len, please -"

 

Len growled. "You think he deserves it, Mick? You think he's learned his lesson and won't keep anything from us from now on?"

 

Barry continued to gasp out his assent; he'd never again watch the tape without the two men, he'd do whatever they asked - and then he cried out as Mick's rough hand circled his cock and gave it a tight, firm stroke.

 

Barry saw stars as he came all over Mick's hand and Len's stomach. He couldn't remember ever cumming this hard, or this loudly, gasping and moaning, crying and shaking.

 

He must have blacked out for a second because when he opened his eyes again, Len was not moving, breathing heavily.

 

"You alright?" Len asked, searching his face. Barry wondered what he looked like to bring out such concern.

 

"Yeah," he said - or, well, tried to. His voice was hoarse and rough, scratching his throat.

He winced and then blinked at the opened bottle of water right next to his face.

 

"Drink it slowly," Mick ordered gruffly and Barry smiled at him before complying.

Len was still inside of him, but getting softer.

 

"Thanks," Barry said after half the bottle was gone. Len took it from him and downed the rest, making Barry blush.

 

"Seriously?" Len asked with a judgemental look.

 

"Shut up," Barry mumbled and looked away. What a stupid thing to blush over after what just happened.

 

Thankfully, Len didn't push it. "Time to get up," he said instead and after a bit of wincing and manoeuvring, they all ended up on their own place on the couch, visibly closer than before.

 

Barry felt his head dropping as his adrenaline crashed.

 

"I think we should relocate," came Len's voice and Barry felt himself getting lifted by strong arms.

 

"Hmmm?" He murmured and blinked at Mick's chest.

 

"Time for bed, doll," the pyromaniac said. "You're slipping."

 

Barry tried to protest but his limbs felt so heavy and his head was pleasantly empty.

 

"No buts," came Len's voice from somewhere to his right. "You can sleep until breakfast, Barry."

 

The sound of his name in that deep voice was the last thing Barry heard before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3  
> If you like to talk to me, my tumblr is [here](http://daughterofscotland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
